


零的突破（全）

by vivian2017



Category: Novel - Fandom
Genre: M/M, n-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivian2017/pseuds/vivian2017
Summary: 存档





	零的突破（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 存档

Kongphop将两人吃剩的餐盒扔到垃圾桶，学长拿抹布清洁桌上的油污，俩人默契地分工合作已经有一段时间了。

宅男Arthit饭后最爱做的事情就是躺在床上刷他的漫威英雄漫画，一边看一边嘴里咻咻咻地给特效做配音。

今天他异常安静，躺在床上目不转睛地盯着漫画，仿佛本期刊物是创刊号一般全情投入，唯有紧抓书沿，微微泛白指尖泄漏了此许紧张的心情。如果仔细观察，Arthit圆圆的眼睛，每隔几秒会装作不经意地偷偷扫过坐在书桌前对着电脑打报告的青年，在被抓前重新将目光移回眼前的漫画。

是什么让今晚的气氛如此凝重？

Arthit有些气闷，不该理心软答应Kongphop留宿，虽然他们已经是男男朋友了，但他并没有做好心理准备要突破那层关系。他承认自己还有点害怕，总觉得一旦突破那层纸，他们就再也回不去原点。他希望将来即使他们因为家庭、社会、职场等因素不得已分开，还能退回学长和学弟的关系。

只不过要对着那双仿佛随时可能被抛弃的小奶狗星星眼，他的所有抗拒，都随之化为乌有。于是，他眼睁睁看着小狼狗兴奋地登堂入室，即将堂而皇之地使用他的浴室，他的洗浴用品，甚至是…

“啪！”电脑合上的突响，惊醒沉思中的学长，他看着Kongphop手按在电脑上，才醒悟过来眼前的青年已经完成工作，即将要与他同床共寝。

“嗷！Kongphop你工作做完了吗？不用再检查多一遍？毕竟发给老师的报告，还是要检查看看有没有错别字吧。”

“P！我已经全部检查过了，不会有错别字这种低级失误发生，刚刚报告也以邮件形式发给老师了，明天下午我们会和老师再过一遍细节。”

“勒？（泰语的是吗？）”

“P'Arthit还不相信我的工作能力吗？”Kongphop笑着说，“我先去洗漱，P你要是困了就先睡吧。”

“噢。”Arthit心底暗暗松了口气，看来今晚是混过去了，他高兴地把手中漫画扔到桌上，一脸轻松的关上右手边的台灯，书桌那侧的台灯仍然是留给Kongphop照明，松弛下来的Arthit睡意喷涌而上，瞬间进入到睡眠状态。

当灯光全部暗下，一个带着些许水汽的热源滑入被窝，闻着熟悉的味道，Arthit全然不设防地转身滚入Kongphop怀抱，脑袋顺势埋入肩窝，手脚像八爪鱼抓猎物一样缠上去。

Kongphop僵着上半身不敢动，感受着学长缓慢而平稳的气息，他慢慢将双手在学长腰上合拢，开始收紧手臂。

“P'Arthit，我可以当作这是邀请吗？”空气中除了嗡嗡作响的空调，眼前的人并没有任何地回应。

Kongphop长长地吐了口气，毅然翻身朝着学长的嘴吻过去！他小心翼翼地绕着学长非常适合接吻的唇形舔了一圈，学长被舔得湿润的嘴唇不自觉微张，Kongphon用舌尖用力地顶开学长的牙关，舌头小心翼翼地在口腔画圈，仍在熟睡中的学长被迫用舌头去抵抗这缠人骚扰，却被对方的舌头缠得更紧，在一进一退间无法吞咽的津液顺着嘴角蜿蜒而下至颈间，迤逦至极。

学长在口腔的空气都被吸食殆尽的瞬间，终于清醒过来。

Kongphop在感知到学长醒来的那一刹那，放过学长已经有些肿胀的嘴唇，两人的唇角连着的口水丝，仿佛在提醒他们，刚刚俩人的缠绵是多么的激烈。

学长杏眼圆睁，怒瞪着Kongphop,脑袋完全是宕机状态，他是该生气，还是该装糊涂？

”P'Arthit，我可以请求一件事情吗？不管今晚我做了什么，明天你都要原谅我。”

学长右手用力揪着枕边的床单，脸颊暴红，泛着水光眼晴转来转去，无法直视Kongphop。

Kongphop的体温随时时间的流逝渐渐下降，仿佛已经过了一个世纪。

“要做就做呗，平时我说不让你有那么听话吗？不过啊，我说不你就得停！知道吗？不然没下次……呜呜……嗯……”钢炮再次用嘴堵住学长的口是心非。  
Kongphop细长的手指开始不规矩卡住学长T恤下摆，从腰腹把学长的衣服推至胸前，左手掐住学长的细腰，低头转移战地，嘴从肚脐舔过腹肌，滑至胸前两点，直至学长如同天鹅颈般修长的颈脖，Kongphop停下来凝眸欣赏学长紧闭双眼，颤动的嘴唇，学长的身体因为害羞从奶白变粉再变深红。

Kongphop的大手继在学长细腻的肌肤上滑行，爱抚着他光滑的背脊，眼神一错不错地盯着那截细颈，像狮子狩猎一样，眼前就是他的猎物，他眼神一暗扑向自己的猎物，张嘴用力咬着学长的脖子，刻下第一个印记，他对学长惊诧的痛呼声充耳不闻，心里满满只有有一个念头:是他的，这个人全是他的，从里到外都是他的，也只能属于他！

Kongphop右手快速的摸出一个管状物体并挤出部分在手指，他的中指猛然刺入一处柔软之所，并快速抽动起来！

“不——”学长被陌生的触感吓到，从腹腔升起一阵颤抖，体内被不断摩擦的触感太可怕了！他开始害怕，开始后悔，他不知道答应Kongphop是不是错误，从内脏被人打开的感觉让他感像被人从内向外剖开！他挣扎着想要逃离Kongphop的怀抱

“P,不要害怕，请相信我永远不会伤害学长，Kongphop坚定地把学长两只手臂挂在自己的肩上，左手托住学长后脑勺偎在自己左肩上，右手手指开始温柔的一抽一送起来，有着ky的滋润，Kongphop的动作不算太难进行，湿暖湿滑的肠道因为手指的刺激，开始分泌肠液，经过爱液润滑之后，肠道微微松动，他再将食指挤入，并拢食指及中指坚定地在学长体内抽送，一根，两根，三根，慢慢的增加手指，随着手指的增加，Kongphop觉得自己快忍不住了

“P'Arthit，我能进去吗？”

“啊——不……嗯——”他感觉到自己的下体被一粗长的东西穿刺而入，那感觉陌生又刺激，才挤进一个头，学长感到身体仿佛被劈开两半！痛得得只能发出的咽呜声，他倒吸口气，紧紧揽住Kongphop炮后背，身体抖个不停，他的紧张，痛楚和隐忍都透过两个人贴着的胸膛传递给了他的小情人。

Kongphop炮很想体贴地停下，但就像是饿极了点的野兽，要他放弃已经咬了一口的肉不吃，也未免太残忍，恐怕佛祖也做不到

身为学霸的Kongphop，耐心，手段，智商他一样不缺，为了这一天，他做了十分详尽的研究，他知道承受的那一方要有个适应的过程，都到最后一步了，再等等又何妨。但他的底线是无论今天学长再怎么生气挣扎他一定要做到最后！

Kongphop亲吻学长布满汗珠的额头，握住小暖暖不住套弄，肉棒在后穴转轻地抽动，两个人的呼吸纠缠在一起，学长感觉身前快感堆积，头脑像缺氧一样完全空白，前面的酥麻传到尾椎，后穴不自觉的开始收缩，吞吐。

这个微妙的信号立马被kong捕抓到，他知道娇羞的学长，已经准备好为他盛开，虎腰猛力下沉，长得可怕的柱身全部尽没入，下腹与学长的臀部紧贴着，而深处的欲望则沉重的撞击上最深的甬道，强迫那里的绽放，迎接他滚烫坚硬的圆头戳入——！

“啊——疼！呜啊——”学长扭着身体，痛得极力想逃，但他已被Kongphop的狠柱身狠狠钉在床上，Kongphop用手掌钳住学长的细腰，利刃执意将可怜的甬道分开，宛如钢铁般的巨大硬挺亳不留情的整根没入狭窄的缝隙内！

“啊——嗯——”学长发出痛苦的呻吟声彻底的让Kongphop的理智失控，此时他仿佛化身野兽，开始强劲的抽插，一心只想让他的猎物在身下雌伏！

初尝云雨的身体根本无法承受凶猛欲兽大肆侵犯，学长从未打开过的身体深处私密处传来未有过的酸疼，让他忍不住想哀求情人放过

“慢、慢一点……”

Kongphop恍若未闻，那过于激烈的侵入力道不减反增，更加放纵身下的欲兽进行掠夺

猛烈的冲撞让学长几乎说不出话来，除了一声声呻吟，全身软绵绵的随Kongphop的大力贯穿而摆动

随着最深最重的一记撞击——

“唔……”学长紧紧攀着Kongphop宽阔的背脊， 几乎在同一时间，他们双双颤抖，两人私密的地方紧紧贴合，代表满足的浪潮冲进学长体内，始终硬挺的欲望终于获得宣泄，学长感受Kongphopphop稍稍撤出酸麻的后穴，轻轻呼了口气

“够了……够了吧……”学长夹在Kongphop腰际的双腿虚软无力地放下

“时间还早呢”，Kongphop沉着嗓子回道

学长虚软的身体被翻转过来，跪在床上，Kongphop细长的手指轻抚学长结实的臀部，抓住身前细腰，让他更靠近自己一些，硬挺的欲望在同时深深埋入两股之间！

“嗯啊——”突如其来的撞击让学长失声尖叫！

当总教头期间锻炼出来的翘臀高高拱起，臀瓣间是不断抽动的粗长，伴随着淫靡催情的声响，Kongphop浑然忘我地进行着原始的律动。

“啊啊——好深……不要了——”学长受不了地哭叫，感觉他已经刺入体内深处，并在探索他能承受的极限，未经人事的身体承受不起这样的需索，就这样陷入了黑暗之中


End file.
